


Destiny Character Masterpost

by AuRonthechampion



Series: Guardians of Hope [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuRonthechampion/pseuds/AuRonthechampion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A masterpost for all of my Destiny characters- Updated sporadically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Character Masterpost

Characters are listed alphabetically.

 **"Ace":**  
**Alphonse-77:**  
**Cordelia Latimer:** While Cordelia is one of the Warlocks in charge of maintaining the Guardian's book of knowledge- The Grimoire, Cordelia is known for her other attributes. Namely, her high libido. She has a large number of partners, often daily, and is very fond of her toys and other personal effects. Her work fails to stop her from relieving her personal feelings while on-duty, and she tends to get in trouble for soliciting herself to almost everyone she holds a conversation with. Despite this, Cordelia is one of the few Guardians in the tower that holds knowledge of the Hive, and Cordelia herself has spent long periods of time probing around the Hive temples secured by Guardians, hoping to find powerful secrets that be turned against the Hive that threaten Earth.  
**Inari Lavn'a:** One of the Tower's few permanent residents, Inari spends a good deal of her time visiting bars and being a peeping tom. Her latent ability as a Stormcaller failed to properly develop- The requisite amount of Arc Energy that once frequented Mars is lost forever to the Guardians thanks to the Exclusion Zone, and her lack of capability in any of the other Warlock paths has left her bitter and resentful of the Vanguard for being permanently grounded in the tower.  
**Ripley:** An Exo Titan who was woken by her Ghost in the Cosmodrome- Ripley is unique in the sense of that she is an Exo with no reset number. She's known for her courage, pluck, wit, and skill, despite being relatively young compared to most Guardians. Her prowess in the field has won the City many a hard-fought battle, and she's made fire-forged friendships with many a Guardian, ensuring that she will never truly lack someone to watch her back. Ripley also displays an unusual mercurial behavior that few Titans have, giving her more than a few tricks up her gauntlets.  
**Rythma:**  
**William Oberon Page:**


End file.
